A Discovered Bloodlust
by Tavern Wench
Summary: Wufei has a secret but when captured in an OZ prison Trieze discovers it. This is turning into a slashy romance. I've posted the even more of the second chapter or maybe this could stand as the whole second capter please tell me in your reviews.
1. Keeping a Secret

Written by: Tavern Wench  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's sexy characters, yeah you could sue me but if you're reading fanfics at all I don't think you would really care.  
Warnings: Bloodsucking and slash for semi-mature readers only.  
  
  
Deep in the woods a teenaged boy sits crying, holding the lifeless form of a woman to his chest. He knows that he killed the woman but that does not make the loss of life less tragic.He wets the woman's shirt with his tears and wipes the blood from his mouth. The sharp crack of a twig sends him running into the forest, back to the house were he lived with his fellow Gundam Pilots. As he stepped in the kitchen he ran into an unforeseen obstacle. Namely one American pilot. "Hey Wu-man, whatcha been up to?"   
"Shut up Maxwell, you could never understand."  
"Yeesh, no need to get testy! Anyway everybody else is asleep so don't make too much noise."  
"You are warning me about making noise?" said the Asian boy looking down at the braided pilot with an amused expression.  
"Hey what's that insinuating!" he exclaimed with an expression of mock chagrin. " Anyway I was waiting up to give you this," with that he handed Wufei a piece of paper. " mission assignment I think." with that he walked from the room.  
" Maxwell, you are heading in the wrong direction that hallway leads to Yuy's room."  
" What makes you think that's wrong?" was his parting shot. Wufei doubled over clutching a bloody nose. After attending to the bloody nose he took a look at the paper Duo had given him, it was indeed a mission and he would have to leave tomorrow. : I suppose this is good I wont be here when they discover the body.:  
  
  
It was supposed to be an easy mission, spy on the OZ base and report when they started to move the big carrier. He wouldn't even have had to destroy it! It wasn't so easy Wufei quickly realized that it was a trap but just realizing didn't help any and he was caught. He was shoved into a cell and left there it had already been a week and he needed to feed, he never got anything, He realized that he would have to put himself in a coma again so he wouldn't feel the need to drink the guards blood. He was awaken from his coma by his own feral need for blood triggered by the proximity of human flesh. Trieze's flesh. 


	2. Secrets Discovered and Revealed

Author: Tavern Wench  
Warnings: This is definitely a yaoi or slash/shonen-ai/shay'a'chern/she'chorne whatever the hell you want to call it. It's romance and Wufei is a fifteen year old boy while Treize is a twenty two year old man capiche?. There is implied sex and lotsa man kisses okay? If that isn't something you like then don't read this it's as simple as that.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing their would be real dragons and Wufei really would be a vampire ( plus he and Treize would be blatantly getting it on every other episode) okay? That means I don't own it other people whose names I can't remember do.  
  
Treize had hurried down to the holding cells as soon as he heard that the captive pilot had gone into a coma like trance. He wasn't surprised that it was Wufei, he did have a reputation for doing that sort of thing. He was however surprised when the teenager suddenly lunged for him, with his mouth open to show the preternaturally long and sharp canines. He was even more surprised when aforementioned canines embedded themselves in his neck, so shocked in fact that he froze for a few seconds. He soon shook himself out of it however and looked down. In his arms a very filthy and injured yet gorgeous Asian teenager lay mouth on his neck sucking his blood.   
This of course puzzled Treize but he did nothing to dislodge the boy from his neck until he noticed that he was starting to feel slightly faint. He pried the boy from his neck and held him at arms length drinking in the sight. The boys eyes gleamed ferally and his well formed lips were raised in a snarl, his teeth were stained red with the life blood of the man in front of him. Treize was sightly startled at the difference the minute of bloodsucking had done for the boy, he looked full of life and his skin was a glowing bronze shade while the color of his hair and eyes had deepened to a more vibrant black.   
The boy was struggling to break the grip the older man had on him trying to get more blood. Treize slapped him hard on the face twice to break the blood seeking trance Wufei seemed to be in. The slaps did the trick and Wufei shook the last traces of the trance off before shooting up to his feet quickly settling into a hand to hand defense stance. " Sit back down 05" Treize said in an amused tone of voice ( or at least that's what it was supposed to sound like. He had just been drained of several pints of blood though so if it didn't quite work we can't really blame him) " I want to know just what you are before I let you go."   
The Asian boy looked at Treize in surprise " Let me go? You would do that?" his incredulousness was evident from the tone of voice he spoke in.  
" Of course dragon. I don't have any reason to keep you here any longer than it would take for you to escape."   
" You aren't making sense!"  
Treize sank to the floor and ran his hand through his hair in exhaustion " Look 05 my letting the Gundam pilots go at least makes more sense than you sucking my blood."  
At this Wufei looked slightly sheepish and suddenly seemed interested in the dank floor of the cell " Heh, heh yes that I don't suppose you could just forget that could you it's rather personal."  
" PERSONAL! You're a vampire who was sucking MY blood and you say it's a personal problem?!" Treize had experienced a sudden burst of energy from that. " Why don't I take you to my personal quarters and clean you up a bit than you can tell me about it."   
At this his head snapped up in surprise his eyes and mouth rounded in shock. Quickly though his mouth closed and his eyes narrowed in mistrust " Where is the catch?" he said in a cold cynical tone.   
" There is no catch dragon all I want is a nice story and an evening of your company than you're free to go. " He paused at this and smiled " You don't have to worry about me telling anybody your secret though or I'll have to admit I let you free."  
Understanding was clearly visible in Wufei's eyes as he nodded in agreement " Alight then after all if you do wind up double crossing me my conditions can't get much worse than this" He smiled a wry smile and stood up, after brushing his pants off he extended his hand and said " Shake on it."   
Treize complied with the request and than opened the door to the prison cell. He ushered the shorter and younger boy out of the cell and through the carpeted halls down the whitewashed path to the Generals private quarters.  
After a relatively short walk they reached the generals private quarters. Wufei stopped in shock with widened eyes as he took in the sheer rose colored satin and velvet opulence that was the room. Treize had the decency to look slightly embarrassed and softly whispered " The bathroom is that way dragon go clean your self up I'll have some cloths for you when you come out ."  
Wufei emerged ten minutes later and suddenly became the object of intense scrutiny. The dignified general was taking in all the details of Wufei's gorgeously sculpted chest and legs. When Wufei rustled his hair with his towel Treize's gaze moved up to his face where he stopped in shock. Awe struck at the gleaming bronze face, he slowly took in the glistening lips and the flushed cheeks noticing perhaps for the first time just how long his hair was and just how delicate his cheekbones were.   
He hadn't quite realized that he was staring until Wufei snapped at him. " Just what the hell do you think you're looking at!" demanded Wufei flushing in anger. He folded his arms and stood there glaring.   
The some what flustered general quickly regained some semblance of composure although a faint blush did tinge his cheeks. Wufei (being the trained warrior that he is) noticed this and raised an eyebrow in amusement, one edge of his lip slightly quirked in a smile. Treize being as flustered as he was did not notice this. In fact he was doing his best to avoid looking at the boy in front of him at all as he thrust the small packet of uniform clothing in his general direction. Still smiling Wufei picked it up and calmly stated. " Thank you" before opening the packet and letting his towel drop. Treize choked a bit and quickly averted his eyes. He however was unable to resist a few peeks in the young pilots direction especially when he realized that he had put the shirt on first .: My God he's beautiful but he's so young! Damn my moral and legal responsibilities.: Wufei was feeling rather pleasingly flattered that the gorgeous general thought he looked good.Some other part of his mind was also commenting :Damn he's big! as evidenced by tight uniform pants +half naked pretty boy *snicker*:Wufei groaned at the childishness of his mind : did I actually think pretty boy?: he was startled by Treize's whimper : did he do that...because I groaned? (cue mental evil smirk)Maybe tonight will be more fun than I originally thought. (cue mental evil laughter): He pulled the uniform pants on without buttoning his shirt the whole way then settled down on a chair. "So what did you want to hear?"  
"Why were you sucking my blood?"  
" I think you already got that I'm a vampire."  
"And how did you find yourself in that condition?"  
"Funny story that."  
"Well what was it?"  
"I was selected to pilot the Gundam everyone thought it was a great honor but it was an honor that came with a curse.The doctor was a vampire and he had constructed the Shenlong with his supermundane abilities in mind. Only a vampire could pilot the machine."  
"So he turned you into a vampire?"  
"Yes"   
The two of them stared at each other in contemplation before Treize asked the all important question. "Will I turn into a vampire?"  
"Sort of"  
"What?"  
"There are two kinds of vampires. To make a feeder you must drain the person of blood while not in a feeding trance. Most of the humans taken while in a feeding trance die, the ones that don't become donors."  
Treize sat up in shock "Whats?"  
"Donors they have all the characteristics of a vampire, heightened senses and longevity but they don't suck blood, they provide it for others."  
"They're rare I take it."  
"Yes"  
Treize shifted his chair nervously. "Will people be able to tell what I am?"  
"Other vampires will."  
"Would they be able to bleed me to death?"  
"It's entirely possible."  
"How could I prevent it?"  
"By being claimed."  
"What?"  
Wufei blushed a little and shifted his chair. "If a donor has sex with a feeder then only that feeder can drink from the donor you can tell if a donor is claimed from their smell."  
Treize's eyes opened wide in shock and he swallowed hard. "Would rape count?"  
Wufei blinked then thought about it "Yes" he added somberly.  
Treize sat down and stared at the ceiling "Dragon, how often do vampires feed?"  
"Once a week."  
"Would you feel safe notifying me of a weekly meeting place if I promised not to use that information for my organization?"  
"Treize are you proposing..."  
"It is only just that you protect me from rape and death when you got me into this predicament in the first place."  
"You are right, but do you have any idea what it entails?"  
"We have sex and you drink my blood every week."  
"It's a little more than that. We'll become overwhelmed by protective urges for each other and you would never be able to have sex with anyone else ever."  
"Would you?" said Treize softly   
Wufei blinked owlishly "No but that's not the point,"  
" Why not I must admit that being tied to you forever is a rather nice prospect."  
" Do you mean that?" Wufei whispered.  
Treize stood up and pulled Wufei up with him by the chin. He whispered "Yes." then bent over to capture the Chinese boys lips in a soft kiss.  
"You sure you don't even want to know who the other vampires around here are?"  
Treize began unbuttoning his jacket and said " Tell me who they are but you're not getting off that easily." He pulled off his jacket then took his boots off. "Sometimes the vampirism is genetic both Zechs and Relena are feeders."  
"Some pacifists." muttered Treize as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
Wufei fixed him with a glare " It's not like they have a choice."He said angrily.  
"Sorry dragon I didn't mean it." He said as he took his shirt off.  
"I forgive you because you're half naked."Wufei stated with a smirk.  
"Want to join me?"  
Wufei started shucking his shirt off "A couple of the privates are feeders too."  
"Will I be able to smell them?"  
"Probably."  
"Zechs is never going to let me live this down you know."said Treize from his perch on the bed.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wufei asked as he came closer to the bed. All the while shaking his long hair out of its ponytail.  
" I'm sure but are you? I don't want to feel like I'm coercing you."  
" Treize no one would have to be coerced into you're bed." The Asian boy said with a lecherous smirk as he checked out the alluring picture of a half naked Treize stretched out on a bed.   
Treize blushed but said "You never answered my question."  
"I've always admired you as a person Treize even without the vampire aspect if you were willing to be in a relationship with me I'd be doing this in a snap."  
Treize smiled and leaned back into the pillows." Good come to bed then." He said as he began undoing his pants. Wufei removed his own pants then pulled of the rest of Treize's clothes.Treize turned off the lights as his naked and aroused partner leaned over him for a kiss. A muffled " Who's going to be on top" fallowed by giggles, groans, grunts, and frequent exclamations of "Oh God do that again" were all that could be heard from the bed until early morning.   
The two new lovers snuggled in the after glow " You're right Zechs really never will let you live this down will he?"  
" Shut up koi." was Treize's muffled response.  
"Hn make me."   
" That's a definite can do." He then proceeded to silence Wufei with a passionate kiss licking at his lovers lips for entrance. Entrance was granted and the tounges joined in the age old dance until it was interrupted by a knocking on the door. (A/N they don't need air because they're vampires okay? good.)  
"Sir breakfast is ready."  
"I'll be down shortly." He looked down at Wufei "Can you get out by yourself?"  
"Of course I can." He said in the tone of someone with injured pride.  
"I thought you could get dressed and go then." Said Treize as he got out of bed "Don't forget to contact me with the rendezvous point."  
" I'll try and make it a place where we can fully enjoy the experience" Wufei said impishly.  
"That would be wonderful dragon. Stay safe. Wo ai ni"  
" Wo ai ni Treize and I could say the same for you" The two had one last soul searing kiss before Wufei prepared to leave through the window. " I do love you dragon you are worth any sacrafice." The general whispered as he watched his lovers fleet and stealthy exit from the compound.  
  
Treize's day  
As the general walked into the officers mess Zechs took a nice big sip of coffee as soon as he caught the smell of the general he spit his coffee out on his nice white uniform pants. "Oww hot,hot,hot." He screamed while dancing around in a futile attempt to make the pain go away. Mentally Treize was burying his head in his hands after all if this was any indication of how Zechs was going to treat him from now on...   
"Here Zechs let me help you with those" he said as he steered the two of them down the halls to the lightning counts rooms.  
Zechs grabbed a new uniform then started changing in the bathroom as he talked with Treize "Shit Treize if you got turned into a donor why didn't you come to me? How the hell did you get turned into a donor?"  
"In what I am assured in the normal way."  
"If you screwed my sister you're dead."  
"Please show my tastes a little more respect while my feeder is of an age with your sister he is a gorgeous brilliant young man not an annoying little idiotic girl child."  
Yeah my sister is pretty annoying but who is this young man? None of the privates are especially handsome."  
"Who said he was on our side?"  
Poor Zechs had taken a sip of water right before the implications of this set in. "Your screwing 05!?!" he exclaimed after spitting out the mouthful of water. He then started cracking up.   
The poor general let out a moan "I knew this was going to happen."  
  
Wufei's day  
Wufei reentered the safe house and was immediately set upon by a bundle of blonde Arabian "Where were you I've been worried sick do that again and Bakkorotto yare!" Quatre was pried off of Wufei by his quiet lover.   
Trowa calmly stated " Quatre's right you've been gone for much too long what happened?"  
"It was a trap I was captured. I only just managed to make it out."  
"Hear that little one he didn't do it on purpose."  
"Sorry Wufei I was just worried."  
"That's allright. Are Heero and Duo here?"  
"No they're on a mission."  
"Alright." Wufei then walked back to his room. When there he sighed " I miss you already koi I can hardly wait for next week."  
  
Well? Do you like it ? hate it? want to make kill me or make me your god? Tell me I need reviews please!  
  
BTW in case you don't know koi is a short form of koibito which means lover in Japanese Wo ai ni means I live you ( and I'm pretty sure it's Chinese) and Bakkorotto yare means I'm going to hit you till you die but I'm not sure I got the spelling right. okay? until next time! 


End file.
